<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你在被想念 by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324195">你在被想念</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Root低头看着Harold的激活装置，身后Bear的喘息声在空荡荡的地铁站里显得异常刺耳。她将接入器放进口袋，然后重重的连着打了好几个喷嚏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你在被想念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>表达下对大锤的思念之情</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw重重的打了个喷嚏，全身一抖，导致手臂上的针管多往里面戳了一截，疼得她呲牙咧嘴。给她注射的那个人耐心的将针管退出来了些，慢慢的把里面的液体推完，然后便和进来时一样，一声不吭的退了出去。</p><p>Shaw眨眨眼，没觉得自己有哪儿不同。她深吸了口气，在活动范围有限的椅子上动了动，摆了个舒服些的姿势，然后才抬眼看向房间的另一头。“所以呢？”她满不在乎的耸耸肩，语气嚣张得近乎挑衅。</p><p>Greer的嘴角向上弯了个愉悦的弧度，似乎根本就没听到她说话一样，“Ms. Shaw，你感觉如何？”</p><p>Shaw咧着嘴笑了，“好得不能再好了。”</p><p>*</p><p>Root在靠窗的卡座上静静的等着，阳光斜斜的照过来，将右半身晒得暖洋洋的。她转头盯着玻璃外熙熙攘攘的街道，阳光下，行人匆匆或悠闲的来来去去，合着汽车的低声，显出一副欣欣向荣的姿态。</p><p>她收回了目光，盯着对面空无一人的座位。外面如此安详平和，让她觉得格格不入。因为对她而言，现在正是战争的白热化阶段。Root苦笑了一下，白热化？或许说是单方面压榨屠杀更为准确。但这是他们少数人的战争，似乎对外面阳光下的所有人都毫无影响。他们在努力不让战争对平凡的人造成任何恶劣的影响。</p><p>但……有什么用呢？Samaritan那里有太多他们不知道的地方，而最近的一次——</p><p>Root用力咽了咽喉咙，不让自己继续往下想。她重新转过头盯着窗外，一个女人正在打电话，仰头眯着眼看了看天，笑得十分开心。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>凭什么？</p><p>她闭上眼，双手握拳用力抵住眉心。她没时间考虑这些莫名其妙的事，也没时间去管理自己多余的情绪。她有太多的事要做，Harold需要帮忙、TM有她的计划，还有——</p><p>那个她根本就无从下手的事。</p><p>不，她用力提醒自己，她得把精力放在眼前的事上，比如，Harold那个很可能会把他弄死的计划。但她得承认，那确实是个高效的计划，也是他们被逼到此处唯一拿得出手的反击手段。</p><p>这是战争。</p><p>这是战争。</p><p>这是战争。</p><p>战争必有风险。</p><p>战争必有得失。</p><p>身旁有人走过，身影异常熟悉，让Root一阵心惊，她的目光不自主的跟着那个高马尾移了过去。一身黑的服务生，端着什么东西消失在了后面。</p><p>当然，那不会是<em>她</em>，Root比任何人都清楚，那不会是她。</p><p>Sameen……</p><p>脑海里只来得及出现了一个名字，她便立刻强迫自己不再往下细想。</p><p>战争必有得失，没错。但战争的初始是为了生存，而如果他们都一个个成了“失”的一方……</p><p>不。</p><p>对面，Harold坐了下来，让她一惊，回到了现实，“通常是你突然出现吓我一跳。”他说。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw再次重重的打了个喷嚏，让她不禁的开始想着这药物的副作用是否还带着感冒。她依然能看到Greer，带着那副似乎亘古不变的笑。如果她能动的话，第一件事便是直接冲他脸上揍上一拳。Shaw不明白一个人怎么能笑得如此欠扁。</p><p>Shaw深吸了口气，想抵制住药物的冲击。她不知道他们给她注射了什么，视线有些模糊，她眯缝着眼，不出意外的发现Greer成了重影，叠成了两层、三层……然后模糊成了一片。她眨眨眼，发现自己的心跳在加快，但大脑却似乎没有反应。Shaw努力集中精神，数着心跳，但很快便不知道自己数到了哪儿。她尝试着动了动，但这带来了一阵眩晕，让她低低的呻吟了一声。</p><p>这让她突然清醒了许多。Shaw在心里狠狠的骂了自己两句，用尽全身力气摆正头坐直，恶心感随之而来，她闭上眼，咬牙抑制住了叫出来的冲动。</p><p>心跳快得让她心慌。</p><p>她咬牙，重新开始数数，右手紧紧的握成拳，然后强迫自己渐渐用力、用力，将注意力转移到右手上。</p><p>她成功了一会儿。</p><p>但体内的瘙痒感随着加速的心跳渐渐浓郁了起来，让她想尖叫、想狠狠的揍人。她猛地抬身挣扎了一下，金属椅被她拉得哐当响了一声。</p><p>Greer似乎又笑了，Shaw模模糊糊听见他在问：“Ms. Shaw，能告诉我，Ms. Groves是怎么……”</p><p>Ms. Groves……</p><p>Ms. Groves……</p><p>Ms. Groves……</p><p>
  <em>Root.</em>
</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，耳边响起了尖叫声，熟悉，太过熟悉。她太熟悉那个声音了，但不是交易所的那个尖叫，而是一个总带着调笑和各种莫名其妙的暗示的声音。</p><p>
  <em>Root.</em>
</p><p>她强迫自己去想很久前的那个Root，语调婉转，脸上有着鲜明的色彩。Shaw的眼前突然有了斑斓的颜色，红橙黄绿交替而过，在视网膜上绕着圈。</p><p>Shaw低下头，笑了。</p><p>Root.</p><p>*</p><p>Root低头看着Harold的激活装置，身后Bear的喘息声在空荡荡的地铁站里显得异常刺耳。她将接入器放进口袋，然后重重的连着打了好几个喷嚏。</p><p>眼前的电脑上，突然出现了几行字，TM在絮絮叨叨的说着今天的温度、天气，以及一些着装建议。</p><p>她礼貌的说了声谢谢，在很难直接交流的现在，Root依然很感激TM的这些尝试。</p><p>不过没必要，就几个喷嚏而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>